1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power and signal supplying apparatus for an integration type personal computer (PC), and in particular to a power and signal supplying apparatus for an integration type personal computer which is capable of implementing an easier assembling and disassembling operation of a structure for connecting a power and signal between a monitor and a computer and preventing any damage which may occur during an assembling and disassembling operation.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, in a monitor, an electric beam is emitted from an electric gun of a CRT (Cathode ray Tube) onto a fluorescent material coated on the CRT based on a video signal to thereby obtain an image with various brightness and colors, so that certain characters, symbols, graphics, etc. are displayed.
A conventional computer monitor includes a front casing having various function buttons thereon, a main PCB (Printed circuit board) for mounting various circuit parts on a bottom plate fixed at the front casing, a CRT (Cathode Ray Tube) fixed at the front casing, a video shield for shielding electric beams emitted from the CRT by surrounding a video PCB of the CRT, and a degaussing coil fixed at the CRT for degaussing a magnetic field formed at the CRT.
In addition, the monitor includes a CRT shield for shielding electromagnetic radiation at a front portion of the CRT, a shield cover for shielding electric waves at a rear portion of the CRT and the main PCB, and a rear casing engaged to the front casing for protecting inner parts.
In a conventional computer installation structure, the monitor is operated by receiving electric power from a power cable, and a signal outputted from the computer through the cable connecting the monitor and the computer is received by the monitor for thereby displaying a certain image on the screen of the computer.
In addition, a power cable is additionally used for driving the computer. Therefore, the installation space of various cables is complicated, and a large installation space is required.
In order to overcome the above-described problems, an integration type personal computer in which the monitor and computer are integrally formed has been introduced. However, in the above-described integration type personal computer, the cable for supplying an electric power and transmitting and receiving signals is installed inside and outside the system, so that the assembling process is increased. In addition, when assembling and disassembling the system, the cables must be assembled and disassembled for thereby increasing the installation process.